Poder, Decisões e Governo
Texto Extraído do livro Crating a Life Together - Capítulo 6 Traduzido ao português pela ENa-Brasil - Rede Brasileira de Ecovilas A maior parte das Comunidades Intencionais, diferentemente das governadas por um só professor espiritual ou líder, tem como intenção a divisão igualitária de poder entre seus membros, mas há situações em que alguns membros vêm a ter mais poder que outros. Muitos dos conflitos em um grupo ou comunidade surgem devido à má distribuição de poder. Algumas vezes o desequilíbrio de poder é causado por uma ou mais pessoas dominando reuniões e comitês. Estas pessoas normalmente possuem um estilo de comunicação dominante – interrompendo, falando em voz alta, se sobrepondo ao depoimento dos outros e comunicando-se de forma tão intensa e segura que nenhum outro membro vem a se opor. Ou seja, estas pessoas acabam possuindo grande poder no grupo. Ou talvez elas possuam boas habilidades de comunicação, mas acabam dominando o grupo não intencionalmente, pois possuem mais informações sobre os temas que os outros membros. Estas pessoas chegam com pastas, calculadoras de bolso, documentos de como os problemas devem serem tratados. E quem iria discordar? Ainda existem aqueles que possuem boa comunicação e não sabem mais que os demais, mas sua personalidade forte e energética faz com que os outros logo os procurem como líderes. Mesmo sem ter esta intenção, estas pessoas acabam tendo grande poder no grupo, fazendo com que alguns as apreciem e outros as desprezem. Outras vezes ocorre um desequilíbrio de poder devido ao papel que um dos membros possui em sua comunidade. Em algumas comunidades, normalmente o fundador, aparenta possuir mais influência sobre as decisões do que os outros, mesmo tendo uma abordagem democrática para as tomadas de decisões. Esta pessoa normalmente estabeleceu a visão original daquela comunidade, colocou todo ou a maior parte do dinheiro, e/ou tem vivido lá a mais tempo. Os outros membros da comunidade acabam defendendo a opinião desta pessoa, mesmo que o grupo acredite oficialmente em que todos possuem mesmos direitos em relação as decisões necessárias para a comunidade. Poder – A habilidade de influenciar As pessoas que possuem poder e privilégios num grupo normalmente não estão cientes disto. Elas normalmente fazem uso deste poder inocentemente e não percebem que não é recíproco. Joel Kramer e Diana Alstad em The Guru Papers definem “poder” como a habilidade de uma pessoa ou do sistema de influenciar outras pessoas ou sistemas – e isso não é nem bom nem mau. Eles distinguem entre um natural e simples “poder” e “o uso autoritário de poder”. Quando as pessoas possuem poder autoritário, elas propagam seu poder punindo ou ignorando aqueles que se opõe. Esta distinção me ajudou a ver que o uso de poder autoritário é algo que deveria ser evitado, mesmo assim, “poder”- nossa habilidade de influenciar uns aos outros – não é somente negativo, mas algo que, se encorajado de forma igualitária, trará benefícios para todos nós. Vejo a tomada de decisões como principal fonte de poder em uma comunidade – quem toma as decisões e como estas são feitas. O desequilíbrio de poder pode ser reduzido fortemente usando um método de tomada de decisão claro e participativo que distribua o poder igualmente e ofereça controle e comparações contra abusos do mesmo. (Todos conseguindo verbalizar suas idéias de forma sensata e clara também é de grande ajuda). Não tendo um sistema de tomada de decisão justo, participativo, logo cedo o grupo irá, quase que certamente, gerar conflitos sobre o desequilíbrio de poder. Eu considero isto um outro tipo de conflito estrutural, pois aplicando este sistema de tomada de decisão logo no início, é uma “estrutura” que pode ajudar a proteger contra isto. (Claro que tendo um sistema justo de decisões não evitará os desequilíbrios causados por dominância, intimidação ou manipulação fora das reuniões, tomada de decisões unilaterais que afetem a comunidade sem antes checar com os outros, ou ignorar os acordos estabelecidos na comunidade. Estes problemas serão tratados nos Capítulos 17 e 18.) Poder focado, poder difuso Se a comunidade escolhe uma pessoa ou um comitê para tomar certas decisões, foi escolhido o poder focado (centralizado) - que é bom para decisões urgentes ou que requeiram conhecimentos especiais. Com regra de votação pela maioria, o poder é teoricamente disseminado e todos o tem. Contudo, em resultados controversos, onde o voto leva a 51 – 49 porcento, metade do grupo tem todo o poder e a outra metade, nenhum. Decisão por consenso é um processo de decisão em grupo com o qual todos os presentes devem concordar previamente. É baseado na crença de que, cada um tem um pouco de razão. A intenção é que, a cada pessoa participante, seja dado um tempo e um espaço para falar sua verdade enquanto os demais a escutam com respeito. Se aplicado corretamente, este método pode ajudar a difundir o poder por todo o grupo, e é o método freqüentemente escolhido pelos fundadores das comunidades contemporâneas. Razões da escolha do consenso pelo Circle/OAEC Foram cinco as razões, conforme um dos documentos da comunidade Consenso cria e fortalece um espírito de confiança, cooperação e respeito entre os membros participantes Pela incorporação da clareza de pensamento de todos, o consenso aumenta a probabilidade da nova, da melhor e da mais criativa decisão. Porque todos participaram da sua formação, cada um tem interesse em implementar as decisões. Consenso diminui significativamente a possibilidade de que a minoria sinta que uma decisão inaceitável lhe tenha sido imposta. Consenso salvaguarda contra atitudes ego-adversárias, tomadas de decisão sem bases adequadas, decisões “carimbadas”, coerção, posições de interesse próprio, acordos sem entusiasmo por falta de convencimento. Como o consenso funciona Embora haja muitos tipos de consenso, em geral eles funcionam assim: Membros não votam Sim ou Não nas propostas. Elas são introduzidas, discutidas e finalmente decididas. Não necessariamente as propostas se mantêm como foram propostas, mas, se necessário, são melhoradas ou modificadas para atender às aspirações das pessoas. Quando chega o momento de decidir, as pessoas tanto podem concordar como ficarem indiferentes ou mesmo bloquear as propostas. Dar consentimento não significa aceitar todos os aspectos da versão final da proposta, mas ser capaz de conviver com a solução e ter boa vontade para apoiá-la.. Manter-se indiferente é um ato chamado “princípio da não-participação”, no qual uma pessoa não é capaz de apoiar uma proposta, mas não quer interferir na aceitação pelo resto do grupo. Pessoas que se mantêm a parte são notadas em minutos e, dependendo dos acordos do grupo, podem não ajudar a implantá-lo (mas eles estão contudo sujeitos a isso). Bloquear uma proposta, a detém de ser adotada, pelo menos por certo tempo. Esta ação não deve ser utilizada por motivos pessoais, ou porque alguém não tenha gostado de como a decisão possa afetá-la pessoalmente. “Bloquear é coisa séria”, escreveu Bea Briggs, professora de método consenso, “que seja feito somente quando alguém realmente acredite que, se a proposta fosse adotada, haveria violações morais, éticas, ou de segurança do grupo.” Caroline Estes, outra professora de consenso bem conhecida, freqüentemente diz que, as pessoas que compreendem bem o consenso, só iriam bloquear alguma proposta três ou quatro vezes durante suas vidas - e em 50 anos de consenso, Caroline nunca bloqueou nenhuma proposta. ( A professora também relata que as pessoas que bloqueiam propostas freqüentemente em um grupo estão, provavelmente, operando com valores diferentes daqueles dos outros membros e devem estar no grupo errado.) Uma proposta é aceita quando todos em uma reunião a aprovam, mesmo que somente uma ou mais pessoas se mantenham indiferentes. Ela não é aceita se somente uma pessoa não a aprove. (Alguns grupos não prosseguem se uma, ou mais, pessoas não participam, pois acreditam que não há suficiente unidade no grupo para ir adiante com a proposta.) Quando um grupo faz uso do consenso para tomar uma decisão, os membros podem alterar uma decisão somente através de outro consenso. Esse sistema de decisões certamente levará mais tempo do que a utilização do voto pela maioria, especialmente no início da utilização deste sistema. Contudo, quando uma proposta é aceita, ela leva muito menos tempo a ser posta em prática. Ao fazer o que a maioria vota, pode acontecer que quase metade das pessoas estejam infelizes com a decisão, o que normalmente gera a falta de cooperação e outras formas de sabotagem inconsciente. Com consenso, uma decisão normalmente levará mais tempo para ser aprovada, mas muito menos tempo para ser aplicada, já que todos estarão a favor. Uma reunião de consenso não é comandada por um presidente, mas é desenvolvida por uma agenda feita por planejadores e um mediador (facilitador). Para cada reunião é criada uma agenda que auxiliará o grupo a discutir tópicos relevantes numa certa ordem e com tempo determinado para o bom desenvolvimento da reunião. O papel do moderador é considerar as necessidades do grupo como um todo, criar uma atmosfera de confiança e segurança, ajudar aqueles que querem participar da discussão (e não permitir que alguém domine), auxiliar o grupo a apoiar a agenda, manter o grupo atento e trabalhando, e avaliar qual o grau de concordância, antes de testar o consenso. Consenso é essencialmente uma aproximação conservadora de tomar uma decisão – se alguém em seu grupo não tolera a proposta, você não a mantém ou muda-a. No processo do consenso, teoricamente, uma pessoa pode impedir um grupo de avançar com uma proposta, mas este evento é raro num grupo bem treinado. As pessoas que contestam uma proposta, verbalizam suas preocupações abertamente desde o começo, e o grupo tenta modificá-la e refiná-la levando em conta as objeções feitas. Se, após muita discussão, não há aceitação da proposta modificada, o moderador não a apresenta para decisão, mas deixa-a de lado para uma futura reunião ou monta uma comissão para sugerir novas soluções, posteriormente, numa outra reunião. O consenso gera, entre os participantes da reunião, uma dinâmica inteiramente diferente daquela da votação por maioria. Com o último, facções competidoras geralmente tentam ganhar adeptos a sua posição criticando a outra posição e criando uma atmosfera de “nós contra eles”. No entanto, o consenso cria um incentivo para os apoiadores de uma proposta buscarem aqueles que discordam e realmente tentar entender objeções colocadas – e reformular a proposta de modo a incorporar as preocupações dos outros membros. Conflitos e diferenças podem surgir usando o consenso tanto quanto outras formas de tomada de decisão, mas no consenso, os conflitos são vistos como um catalisador para criar soluções mais inovadoras e elaborar um acordo das diferentes preocupações que as pessoas levantam. Dessa forma, consenso não é um compromisso que enfraquece os interesses de cada um, mas uma criativa meta-solução, que, idealmente, fortalece os interesses de cada um. Em razão de, no consenso, o mediador extrair as idéias e preocupações de cada membro e não permitir que o membro mais persuasivo ou enérgico domine, o consenso capacita um grupo como um grupo. A votação pela maioria geralmente premia os membros mais agressivos, mas desabilita o grupo com um todo. Bem feito, o consenso pode transformar reuniões longas demais, frustrantes, desgastantes que não levam a lugar nenhum e fazem aparecer os piores comportamentos, em eventos animados, estimulantes, onde as idéias de cada um são respeitadas e o grupo cresce com criatividade surpreendente e soluções exeqüíveis. Num grupo bem treinado, com boa mediação, o uso do consenso pode elevar a consciência de grupo. Não é somente uma técnica de tomada de decisão, mas uma filosofia de inclusão, formulação de idéias, critérios e sabedoria no “pedaço de verdade” de cada um. Mas, não é uma panacéia e não funcionará em todas as situações. Para ter o total poder e impacto deste processo, certos elementos devem ser apresentados. O que é necessário para o consenso funcionar Disposição para aprender o processo A técnica do consenso precisa ser ensinada por completo e seus princípios básicos serem periodicamente revistos. Vale enfatizar a necessidade de treinamento: quanto mais gente do grupo entenda o consenso, melhor ele funciona. Geralmente o treinamento é feito em um ou dois fins de semana ou vários dias, com plena oportunidade para praticar. Afortunadamente há um grande numero de treinadores que podem ajudar e artigos e livros para iniciar os estudos. (veja Resources – pagina 241 – para maiores informações sobre treinadores; e Ic.org). Proposta comum Sem uma visão compartilhada e uma proposta comum para focar e unificar seus esforços, seu grupo pode ficar patinando indefinidamente entre confusão, frustração e desagradáveis batalhas para controlar. Quando uns começarem a gritar com os outros e houver paradas por apatia ou desespero, será necessário uma “pedra de toque” comum ( = meio de avaliar) para retornar ao processo. É necessário lembrar onde se está indo e o por que - esta é uma das razões de se despender tanto tempo e energia criando a visão da comunidade. Disposição para dividir poder Para muitos, consenso requer uma mudança de paradigma – de uma atitude impaciente “Eu sei mais” para uma simples aceitação e respeito a outras pessoas. Pessoas que costumam comandar – homens e mulheres alfa, pessoas dinâmicas com facilidade de expressão e também aqueles que pensam saber mais que os outros – podem ter muita dificuldade com o processo do consenso, no início. Se o grupo tem muitas pessoas desse tipo, é interessante pensar duas vezes antes de adotar a técnica e procurar saber se essas pessoas estão dispostas a desistir desses papéis e dos comportamentos inatos. E relativo a isto: Disposição de abandonar as posições pessoais no melhor interesse do grupo Se seu principal interesse é que decisão será tomada e se ela será aquela que você deseja, é improvável que você esteja praticando uma escuta atenciosa, um pensamento holístico e abandonando suas idéias preconcebidas, dizem os treinadores do consenso Betty Didcoct e Paul DeLapa. Acreditar no processo e cada um no outro Isto significa que a continuidade da troca de idéias e interesses sobre uma proposta com os demais, leva a uma solução muito melhor do que se cada um estivesse pensando sozinho. Acredita-se que há uma solução e que juntos chega-se a ela. Admite-se que cada um está se empenhando ao máximo para ouvir o ponto de vista do outro. Isso requer boa vontade para sentar pacientemente durante a discussão, mesmo não sabendo ainda como ela se desenrolará ou como o problema será resolvido. Humildade “Tenho sido levado a acreditar que uma das razões do sucesso do processo do consenso é a humildade pessoal”, diz o mediador Rob Sandelim. “Quando você considera que suas crenças sobre um problema comunitário estão erradas, então V. está pronto para se engajar completamente no consenso. Por exemplo, eu não gosto do rapaz com o qual minha filha está namorando, acho que ele não é uma boa companhia para ela. Mas imagino que posso estar errado, que o tenha julgado mal e que a situação é segura o suficiente para dar minha permissão e ela aprender com a experiência. Consenso é freqüentemente dar permissão para ir adiante, mesmo que V. esteja preocupado com o resultado. V. dá permissão para aprender com a experiência”. Igual acesso ao poder Consenso requer um mesmo nível para todos. Ele não funciona bem quando, num grupo, uma pessoa é o empregador, que pode, teoricamente despedir ou rebaixar os outros, ou quando um membro é proprietário da terra, pois poderia vendê-la ou despejar os demais. Participação física e pessoas certas presentes No consenso ninguém decide por procuração (embora em grupos bem treinados, os interesses de membros ausentes sejam levados em conta). A participação requer que as pessoas estejam presentes porque acordos são feitos à medida que a discussão prossegue. E boas decisões exigem que se comece com boas informações. Membros do grupo que podem implementar a decisão, ou têm informações relativas ao tópico, necessitam comparecer à reunião. Os tópicos certos Nem todos os tópicos necessitarão da presença de todo o grupo para ser tomada uma decisão. Alguns podem ser decididos por gerentes de área (ou setor) ou comitês, baseados nas características do grupo. Agendas bem elaboradas Quando algumas pessoas são designadas para planejar antecipadamente uma agenda e quando todo o grupo examina, revisa e aprova no começo da reunião, o grupo faz um contrato consigo mesmo sobre como usará o tempo nesta reunião. Fazendo tal contrato e apoiando-o, tudo indica que se terá uma reunião eficiente, satisfatória e agradável. Não tendo agenda ou uma agenda controlada por alguns, ou agenda mal elaborada, pode diminuir a confiança do grupo e submetê-lo a reuniões confusas, arrastadas e de perda de tempo. Moderação habilidosa O moderador não é um líder ou presidente do grupo, mas seu servidor, encarregado de ajudar o grupo a tomar as melhores decisões possíveis. Ao moderador cabe ajudar o grupo a manter o processo e a agenda contratada, ativar a discussão e os elementos de tomada de decisão, e intervir quando necessário. O moderador não participa da discussão. ( Em muitas comunidades diversos membros conhecem a função e podem se revezar. Algumas comunidades trocam moderadores com outras e assim todos podem participar da discussão.) O moderador é neutro sobre os tópicos que estão sendo discutidos e trata todos igualmente, sem favoritismo. Ele ajuda a diluir o poder no grupo quando pergunta “Todos foram ouvidos ?” “ Alguém tem alguma coisa a acrescentar?” Ele procura obter soluções, perguntando “Há alguma outra idéia?” O moderador ajuda o grupo a manter o foco das discussões resumindo o que foi dito até o momento, formulando e explicando as decisões e perguntando “Estamos prontos para continuar?”. Com um moderador habilidoso, as reuniões da comunidade, que costumam ser irritantes e improdutivas, podem ser mais rápidas, o que significa que seus membros tendem a permanecer alertas e ativos, divertirem-se e fazerem mais coisas. O consenso não funciona num grupo com um membro agressivo, que costuma forçar as pessoas a tomar uma determinada direção; ou uma pessoa nervosa que possa bloquear uma decisão, mesmo que não contenha qualquer antagonismo. Um bom moderador pode redirecionar uma fala prolixa, fazer aparecer os tímidos, diluir comportamentos agressivos, parar conversas paralelas e trazer sempre o grupo de volta ao objetivo de tomar boas decisões. “Um bom moderador pode salvar 50% do tempo do grupo”, diz Bea Briggs. “Um mau, pode custar ao grupo outro tanto”. Tempo suficiente Chegar a boas decisões toma tempo, especialmente quando as pessoas estão aprendendo novos procedimentos. Faça as reuniões com bastante tempo para evitar precipitações; à medida que o grupo ganha credibilidade e experiência junto, maior a eficiência na tomada de decisões com este método. “Pseudo consenso” e conflito estrutural “Muitos grupos não são treinados em como usar o consenso”, diz Caroline Estes. “Quando sou chamada para ajudar, normalmente é porque o grupo não entende o processo”. Quando o grupo pensa que sabe usar o método, mas não sabe, dá-se o conflito estrutural. Eles seguem em ignorância, mostrando frustração e ressentimento que podem piorar com o tempo. Muitos ativistas políticos dos anos 60 e 70 assumem que usavam o consenso, mas estavam apenas tentando. Isto é o “pseudo consenso” e é disseminado nas comunidades. Algumas formas dele são: Grande Associação Complexa. O principal problema em muitos grupos que estão formando uma comunidade, segundo Caroline Estes, é quando as pessoas têm, cada uma, sua própria maneira de agir, ou acreditam que sabem mais que os outros. É o que chamo a “Grande Associação Complexa”. Parece prevalecente em grupos que têm uma grande percentagem de executivos ou pessoas em profissões de ajuda, como o caso de muitos cohousing (condomínios fechados???). “Participantes de um grupo de consenso devem estar atentos para desistir de papéis hierárquicos e privilégios e funcionar como iguais”, escreve Bea Briggs. “A contribuição de especialistas, profissionais e mais velhos são, naturalmente, bem vindas, mas não é permitido silenciar vozes dos outros membros”. Decisão pela persistência. Outra noção de pseudo consenso é a crença de que as pessoas devem permanecer na reunião até ser tomada a decisão, não importando o tempo necessário (mesmo que isso signifique até quatro horas da manhã, como muitos ativistas políticos dos anos 60 bem se lembram). Se as pessoas acham que devem ficar falando sobre alguma coisa por horas e horas, até que cheguem a um acordo, suas reuniões não são bem conduzidas e/ou suas agendas não foram bem planejadas. Um bom moderador se prende à agenda planejada e sugere que itens não concluídos sejam colocados em outra reunião e/ou enviados a comitês. Todos decidem tudo. Muitos grupos caem em frustração e se esgotam porque pensam que todos do grupo devem ser envolvidos em todas as decisões, não importando quão pequenas sejam. Não é verdade. Todo o grupo normalmente é necessário para decidir questões de política geral. Pequenas questões podem ser decididas por comitês, operando com as linhas gerais estabelecidas pelo grupo. “Eu bloqueio, eu bloqueio”. Pseudo consenso parece especialmente prevalecente em condomínios (cohousing), cujos membros parecem não entender bloqueio. Nesses grupos pessoas bloqueiam propostas porque, por exemplo, alguém queria um tipo de porta e o outro diz “Desculpe, mas justamente esta não serve para mim” . Isto não é consenso, mas egoísmo. Houve também grupo de formação de condomínio, onde um membro que vivia em outro Estado, lendo sobre uma determinada proposta de uma agenda da reunião seguinte, escreveu dizendo-se contrário à proposta e impediu o avanço da mesma, pois não haveria como ser discutida por ter sido bloqueada. O coitado não sabe que não se pode fazer isso com o consenso - mas o grupo também não sabe, porque o deixam agir assim. Um grupo treinado sabe que o bloqueio é usado somente quando o “pedaço de verdade” de alguém mostra algo importante que o resto do grupo não enxergou. Um membro pode usar este privilégio após um tempo de pesquisa séria, objetiva e profunda. Não entender o privilégio do bloqueio é o que torna o pseudo consenso perigoso. Todo um grupo pode ser refém dessa tirania. (C.T. Butler s Formal Consensus tem uma salvaguarda, que alguns moderadores chamam de “principio da objeção” - somente pode ser feito um bloqueio se ele é consistente com a proposta estabelecida pelo grupo. Se o grupo considera que não é consistente com sua proposta, o bloqueio não é valido.) O consenso é como uma serra elétrica: pode cortar um monte de madeira e também sua perna. O importante é: você deve ser treinado para usar o consenso ou seu uso impróprio pode machucá-lo. Não ser treinado em consenso é outra forma de conflito estrutural. Rob Sandelim diz “se uma pessoa em seu grupo não entende completamente consenso, não o use”. Busca do acordo – Quando não quer usar o consenso completamente O método da busca do acordo acontece tanto na regra de votação pelo voto da maioria quanto no consenso e pode incluir elementos de ambos. Votação pela maioria. Como no consenso, as pessoas tentam o acordo para uma proposta e a modificam se necessário, mas elas votam a favor ou contra. A proposta pode receber muito mais “Sim” que uma simples maioria para passar. Dependendo de prévia decisão do grupo, a maioria considerada pode variar de 55 a, digamos, 95 porcento. Retorno a votação. O grupo tenta o consenso uma ou duas vezes e, se não o alcançam, eles retornam à votação pela maioria, respeitando a percentagem previamente decidida. Consenso menos um ou consenso menos dois. Em consenso menos um, a proposta ainda passa mesmo que alguém a bloqueie (será necessário o bloqueio de duas pessoas para a proposta não passar). Em consenso menos dois, a proposta é aprovada apesar de duas pessoas a bloquearem (serão necessários pelo menos três bloqueios para não passar). Lysbeth Borie acredita que estes métodos são inadequadamente chamados “consenso”; melhor seria chamá-los acordo-menos-um ou unidade-menos-um. The sunset clause. No consenso, uma vez tomada a decisão, é necessário o consenso de todo o grupo para mudá-la. Com uma sunset clause, o grupo aprova uma proposta por certo período de tempo; por exemplo um mês, seis meses, um ano, etc., ao fim do qual a decisão é automaticamente revogada e a situação retorna àquela anterior. A decisão pode ser mantida (ou mantida e modificada) somente com o consenso de todos. A sunset clause é uma maneira de, pessoas que não estão seguras da proposta, permitir que todo o grupo a experimente por um período, sem requerer o acordo de todos para rescindi-la ou modificá-la mais tarde, caso ela não funcione. Tree Bressen ressalta que, para a sunset clause funcionar bem, o grupo deve ter uma agenda funcional e um mecanismo de rotina para decisões, de tal modo que o assunto seja trazido novamente mais tarde. Por outro lado, os membros do grupo que estavam indecisos podem não se dispor a aceitar, numa próxima vez, a sunset clause. Multi-winner votting Outro método de tomada de decisão que distribui, por igual, poder em um grupo, se baseia em encontrar uma maneira de o maior número de membros conseguirem o máximo do que eles querem. Multi-winner é o sistema adotado nas eleições do Parlamento Europeu, no qual cada pessoa consegue certo número de votos sobre uma gama de escolhas. Sharingwood Cohousing, no Estado de Washington usa multi-winner votting com um método de despesa proporcional para sua alocação arbitrária de fundos. Uma vez por ano, os membros do Sharigwood fazem uma “festa do orçamento” para decidir que projetos eles vão financiar no ano seguinte. Eles comparecem bem vestidos para um vinho e queijo na Commom House. Cada membro recebe um envelope de play money quando entram, o qual representa seu poder real na tomada de decisão. Esta é a quantidade de recursos do fundo orçamentário arbitrário para o ano seguinte, dividido pelo número de membros da comunidade – “votantes” - que comparecem a festa. Vários membros ou patrocinadores expõem no salão os projetos para os quais gostariam de ter financiamento. O exposição de um projeto de um “Novo muro de arrimo“, por exemplo, deve ter uma pequena amostra do muro e um membro que explique os benefícios do produto. Os convidados da festa alocam seus play money em um ou mais projetos que mais lhes agradam. Quando o projeto consegue todo o fundo de que necessita, seus financiadores tocam uma campainha e anunciam “O muro de arrimo está financiado”, para todos festejarem. Se houver mais projetos que disponibilidade para financiar, nem todos conseguirão toda a verba necessária. No final da reunião, os patrocinadores dos projetos com menores investimentos transferem suas contribuições para os projetos que receberam quase todo o montante necessário. Dessa maneira, o maior número de pessoas financia o maior número de seus projetos favoritos. Governo da comunidade – grande difusão do poder Em comunidades tanto quanto em grupos, todos não precisam decidir tudo – não é pratico. Então, como um grupo gerencia decisões, de tal forma que o poder seja balanceado e cada um tenha participação nas decisões, também as reuniões não sejam tão longas, e as pessoas não fiquem loucas com detalhes ? “Dez por cento” das comunidades descritas nesse livro governam-se com reuniões de todo o grupo e uma série de comitês menores. Vamos considerar o método usado por Earthaven Ecovillage na Carolina do Norte. Todas as reuniões do grupo, chamadas Conselho, são feitas em dois dias, um fim de semana por mês. No Conselho são decididos fatos significantes e de âmbito geral da comunidade assim como linhas de ação. O dia-a-dia é resolvido por comitês menores que supervisionam finanças, infra-estrutura física, problemas com os membros, etc. Os Comitês são montados pelo Conselho e respondem a ele. Os comitês decidem sobre os assuntos e distribuem uma cópia de suas minutas e todas as decisões, aos membros, por e-mail e afixando também na cozinha e no Council Hall. Após a postagem, a comunidade tem 3 semanas para se manifestar sobre a decisão. Neste evento, a proposta volta ao estágio de discussão, para maior refinamento e revisão; o documento final é também postado, havendo um novo prazo de 3 semanas para a aprovação pela comunidade. Se a decisão do comitê não é contestada em 3 semanas, ela entra em vigor. Desta maneira, todo membro da comunidade que lê a minuta do comitê, pode acompanhar as atividades desse comitê e ter uma visão de todas as decisões da comunidade. Adicionalmente, o comitê pode trazer propostas sobre assuntos mais significantes para o Conselho, para discussão e decisão pelo grupo. Mais de uma forma de tomada de decisão? Como temos visto, embora consenso geralmente tome mais tempo que outros métodos, suas decisões são implementadas mais rapidamente. Contudo, em virtude de grupos que estão formando uma comunidade devam, algumas vezes, decidir coisas rapidamente, particularmente quando a compra da terra está envolvida, algumas comunidades veteranas recomendam uma alternativa, um processo mais rápido no lugar do consenso. E alguns grupos devem ter mais de um método de tomada de decisão para diferentes tipos de decisão. Se alguns membros da comunidade têm a propriedade e os outros são posseiros, por exemplo, o grupo pode usar consenso para a maioria das decisões, e a super maioria somente para decisões que afetem o valor da propriedade; ou ter um corpo de tomadores de decisão (que usa consenso) constituído somente pelos proprietários, que tomarão decisões relativas ao valor da propriedade. (Contudo, agindo dessa forma, provavelmente vão surgir problemas relativos ao poder, a não ser que todos os membros entendam quem toma estas decisões e concorde com isso quando entram na comunidade.). É importante ser flexível, saber quando é apropriado ser incluído e quando ser mais direto em tomada de decisão. É preciso estar de acordo com o método utilizado antes de começar a reunião. Outras comunidades têm restrições quanto ao uso de método “fallback” em adição ao consenso, por duas razões: Primeiro, se alguém bloqueia uma proposta, as pessoas que a desejam podem simplesmente dizer “Não importa, simplesmente mudamos para a votação de 75% agora e será aprovada de qualquer maneira” . O grupo não tentará refazer e aperfeiçoar a proposta levando em conta as observações de uma pessoa. Em consenso, a idéia é que, quando restrições são colocadas, chega-se a uma decisão melhor. O método “fallback” é como se o resultado fosse de uma qualidade menor. (Patricia Allison, treinadora de consenso, salienta que, a disposição de parar o processo de consenso e simplesmente votar, porque alguém tem uma restrição, significa que o consenso não está realmente sendo praticado. Segundo, muitos moderadores mostram que consenso não é apenas um método, mas uma filosofia de inclusão. Quando indivíduos são menos capazes de influenciar as decisões do grupo, porque mudaram para um método mais rápido, eles vêem isso como uma quebra de confiança e de coesão do grupo. Se há pressão no grupo para decidir alguma coisa rapidamente, algumas pessoas acharão que não houve espaço nem tempo para entrar em contato e expressar suas preocupações. Eles podem se sentirem pressionados para decidir algo que realmente não querem e acabar abandonando o grupo. Acredito que este assunto depende se V. quer começar uma nova comunidade, construindo primeiramente sua infra-estrutura e depois ver quem se juntará ao longo do tempo ou criar um lugar onde pode desfrutar da união e amizade com seu grupo já existente. Se sua razão é principalmente criar uma comunidade e viver com quem quer que seja que compartilhe de sua visão, V. pode usar um método de tomada de decisão mais rápido que consenso (como votação pela super-maioria), embora possa perder alguns membros atuais. Se V quer criar uma comunidade com seu grupo de amigos, um método mais inclusivo como consenso constrói apoio e conexão, apesar de great land deals V. possa ter que desistir. Estilos de consenso * Estilo Quacker - Consenso foi desenvolvido por Quacker, na Inglaterra, no século XVII como uma extensão de suas crenças em igualdade, não violência e acessibilidade diária a orientação divina. Nas reuniões dos Quacker, as pessoas sentam silenciosamente, procuram um lugar onde possam ter tranquililidade interior e inspiração (guidance), e, só expressam suas opiniões quando acreditam que tem orientação divina para fazê-lo. * Estilo Nativo Americano - Certas tribos americanas têm tradicionalmente tomado decisões no contexto de serem movidas pelo Espírito, tendo antes falado, escutado respeitosamente um ao outro, dando grande importância aos mais velhos da comunidade. * Estilo “Comunidade” - Derivado dessas tradições e pelo movimento contemporâneo de comunidades, o estilo “comunidade” considera as emoções que afloram nas reuniões como um elemento potencialmente relevante para as decisões. Se alguém fica indignado ou choroso, por exemplo, o moderador pode usar esse aborrecimento da pessoa como uma oportunidade para encontrar que “pedaços de verdade” sobre a proposta ou a dinâmica do grupo aqueles sentimentos contêm. Consenso pela inspiração individual. Desenvolvido por ativistas de várias comunidades no começo dos anos 80 (inclusive Betty Didcoct e membros da Sirius Community), este método envolve meditação e busca de orientação espiritual antes de começar a reunião, assim qualquer decisão pode ser informada por intuição e orientação espiritual. É muito similar à prática dos Quacker e Nativos Americanos, mas sem um contexto religioso ou cultural específico. Consenso Formal. O moderador C.T. Butler desenvolveu este processo passo-a-passo (daí o “formal”) para chamar a atenção para os problemas típicos de consenso usados pelos membros dos grupos de ativistas políticos. A primeira etapa, uma vez feita a proposta, é de perguntas apenas para esclarecer as questões. No passo seguinte, as pessoas colocam as objeções e preocupações, as quais são escritas num grande painel e agrupadas segundo o tópico. Na terceira etapa, os grupos de objeções são discutidos, um por vez, com debates e sugestões para refinar ou modificar a proposta. A última fase é a chamada para o consenso. As etapas podem ocorrer seqüencialmente numa reunião, mas nos mais complexos ou controversos tópicos, elas pode se estender por diversas reuniões. As propostas podem ser bloqueadas apenas quando o grupo aceita que as razoes pessoais usadas para o bloqueio são baseadas na visão e valores do grupo, chamada de “objeção de principio”. Se não, o bloqueio é considerado inválido e a proposta passa. Esta etapa previne o grupo de ser secretamente rompido por alguém não alinhado com os valores e visão desse grupo, como acontece freqüentemente com organizações sem fins lucrativos e cohousing communities. Tratando os bloqueios dessa maneira, é possível a esses tipos de organização incluir pessoas sem se tornar refém de suas habilidades de bloquear o grupo e levá-lo aos objetivos pretendidos por elas. Qual método de tomada de decisão deverá usar? Se V. quer espalhar largamente o poder, ajudar a unir o grupo o mais profundamente e evocar a sensatez de todos para decisões, considere o uso do consenso ou um método que busca o acordo (ou ambos). Tente também multi-winner vote. E para realizar muitas tarefas sem ocupar tempo de todo o grupo, estabeleça sistemas como Earthaven’s Council e estrutura de comitê. Se V. escolheu consenso, aqui estão algumas maneiras para ficar treinado: * Bea Briggs – Introdution to Consensus - para uma excelente visão do processo em si e especialmente como conduzir uma reunião. Sugiro que todo o grupo estude seção por seção. * C.T. Butler – On Consensus and Conflict - Recomendo Consenso Formal para grupos inexperientes, pois seu processo passo-a-passo é mais fácil para aprender o método e, para os iniciantes, a agirem como moderadores. * Visite outras comunidades ou grupos de ativistas políticos, como convidado, e observe o processo do consenso. * Contrate um treinador do processo. * Ofereça suporte a membros de outros grupos que queiram aprender a ser moderador (inclusive ajuda financeira para treinamento adicional), assim culminará com um time de pessoas que podem fazer rodízio como moderador de seu grupo. Alguns grupos e comunidades têm pessoas que saem para entender e praticar bem o consenso, o que pode ser observado nas suas reuniões. Sharingwood Cohousing dá todo o apoio e suporte financeiro necessário para a continuidade do treinamento de seu time. Membros do Earthaven conseguiram treinar com Caroline Estes e C.T. BUTLER.